Les profilers
by shelly Draven
Summary: quand notre équipe de choc rencontre une seconde équipe de choc spécialisée dans le profilage que va t-il se passer? que vont ils apprendre d'eux?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAP I : Arrivée en fanfare**

Tony arriva en trombe dans l'open space et appuya sur le chrono de sa montre

« 5 min d'avance par rapport à hier !!! » dit-il fièrement

-et 10 min de retard par rapport à l'horaire officiel qui est indiqué sur ton contrat, DiNozzo !!! » ajouta Gibbs en descendant du MTAC.

« Bonjour patron ! » lui répondit Anthony tout en grimaçant.

Mac Gee tapotait sur son clavier ainsi que Ziva et tous deux souriaient de la maladresse de Tony.

**Gibbs **: « je vais voir la directrice ! Tony, dans la mesure où tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, range les papiers qui traînent sur ton bureau !! »

Gibbs disparut avant que Tony n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Il se retourna vers ses collègues : « mais qu'est ce qui le met de si mauvais poil ?! Je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça depuis son dernier divorce !! »

Il observa Tim et Ziva et constata qu'ils faisaient des têtes étranges et ajouta : « ne me dîtes pas qu'il est derrière moi ?!

**Voix inconnue** : non agent Dinozzo, ce n'est pas votre patron !!

Se retournant précipitamment, il dévisagea le visage inconnu puis le corps. Une jeune femme d'environ une trentaine d'année se tenait piquée devant lui. Rousse avec de grands yeux verts, il se dit que plus âgée, elle aurait tout à fait été le type de Gibbs. Sa silhouette était élancée mais la jeune femme ne devait pas mesurer plus de 1m 60.

**Tony **: vous êtes beaucoup plus charmante à vrai dire, lui lança t'il avec un sourire à faire dégeler la banquise

**Voix inconnue **: fidèle à votre réputation !!

Ziva éclata de rire et tendit la main vers la jeune inconnue

**Ziva **: enchantée, Ziva David

**voix inconnue** : enchantée Mlle David, Emilie Dupont!

**Mac Gee** : bienvenue à Washington, lui dit il en lui tendant également la main

**Tony **: Française ?

**Emilie** : effectivement

**Tony ** votre pays tient sa réputation

**Emilie** : c'est-à-dire ?!

**Tony **: eh bien on dit que les françaises sont de très belles femmes et effectivement à vous voir…

**Emilie **: Agent DiNozzo, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus

Tony souriait largement mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit la suite

**Emilie **: mais je ne suis absolument pas là pour ça. En fait je suis venue pour faire un rapport sur votre équipe,

Elle vit qu'ils devenaient inquiets et décida donc de les rassurer,

**Emilie :** mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai assez étudié pour savoir que rien ne cloche chez vous et si j'ai accepté la mission, c'est pour que personne d'autre ne vienne vous importuner et parce que je voulais voir en personne cette fameuse équipe ! »

**Gibbs **: quelle mission ?!

**Emilie **: Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance

**Gibbs **: et vous êtes ?...

**Tony **: Emilie Dupont, venue pour nous espionner !

**Emilie **: je parle si mal l'anglais que ça pour que vous ne m'ayez pas compris, agent DiNozzo ?!

Ziva ria et lança à Mac Gee : « à moi, elle me plait déjà !! »

**Emilie **: Agent Gibbs, comme j'expliquais à vos agents, je suis là parce qu'on m'a demandé de vous profiler mais comme je suis sûre que tout va bien, que je voulais vous connaître et visiter Washington, j'ai accepté et croyez moi il vaut mieux que ce soit nous que n'importe lesquels de nos collègues

**Ziva** : nous ?

**Voix inconnue** : Emilie, tu n'aurais pas pu m'attendre par hasard ?

**Emilie **: mon pauvre Christophe, toujours aussi rapide !!

Tous examinaient le nouvel arrivant, à peu près le même poids et la même taille que Tony, très brun avec des yeux noisettes, un peu mal rasé mais plein de charme.

Gibbs fut aussitôt frappé par la ressemblance de la relation des deux français avec la relation de Tony et Ziva

**Emilie **: je vous présente mon collègue, Christophe Lion !

Christophe distribuait des poignets de mains à tout le monde lorsque Emilie rajouta à l'intention de Ziva : « Il vous draguera sûrement quand j'aurais le dos tourné mais il est assez sympa et comprend vite, si vous savez le repousser ! et pour ça, je vous fais confiance !»

Christophe grimaçait et voulut protester mais Gibbs leur demanda : « Et pour combien de temps, vous comptent on parmi nous ?

**Christophe **: deux semaines

**Gibbs **: et qu'allez vous faire pendant deux semaines si vous savez déjà à quoi vous attendre avec nous ?

**Christophe **: ben moi je voudrais bien visiter et j'aurais besoin d'un bon guide, dit-il en se tournant vers Ziva, en lui souriant

Emilie lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de répondre à Gibbs : « avec votre permission, bien sûr, nous aimerions vous suivre pour voir comment vous fonctionnez, sans pour autant être un fardeau. Nous avons l'habitude du terrain et des armes, donc pas de problème quant à notre sécurité.

**Gibbs **: si vous le dîtes …. »

Emilie et Christophe se regardèrent, ils savaient qu'apprivoiser et donner confiance au vieil ours serait long et difficile.

Mac Gee se dirigea vers le labo d'Abby

**Mac Gee** : Abby, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui se passe là haut

**Abby **: Tim, pourquoi tu me poses la question si je ne peux pas deviner ?!

**Mac Gee** : oui c'est vrai ! eh ben figures toi qu'une équipe de profileurs vient d'arriver pour nous observer pendant deux semaines !

**Abby **: tu sais ça n'a rien d'anormal, d'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas venus plus tôt !

**Mac Gee** : non ce qui est surprenant c'est que les deux français ressemblent, dans leur relation, comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ziva et Tony !!

**Abby **: non tu rigoles ? Attends je monte je veux voir ça !!

Ducky était lui aussi monté à l'open space afin de voir les nouveaux arrivés. Toute l'équipe était là mais la directrice ordonna qu'enfin on se remette au travail et ajouta que les français n'étaient pas des bêtes de foire ce qui fit sourire Emilie et Christophe.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP II : Profilers, amis et amants.**

La journée s'était terminée sans réellement beaucoup d'action, mise à part l'arrivée des français et toute l'équipe avait décidé de montrer Washington « by night » aux nouveaux arrivants.

Seuls étaient arrivés les deux couples de partenaires. Les deux play-boys étaient partis chercher des boissons alors que les filles s'étaient assises :

**Ziva **: alors, en quoi consiste votre travail exactement ?

**Emilie **: eh ben en fait, nous le faisons tous au quotidien

Ziva lui lança un regard interrogateur

**Emilie **: oui en fait, chaque jour, nous essayons d'analyser les personnes qui nous entourent et Christophe et moi sommes payés pour ça. On nous a appris toute sorte de comportements que nous recoupons afin de comprendre quelqu'un, des malfaiteurs ou leurs victimes

**Ziva **: ce doit être intéressant. Celle qui était là avant moi, elle était aussi spécialiste là dedans

**Emilie** : ah oui Kate Todd

**Ziva **: vous la connaissiez ?

**Emilie **: non mais j'étudiais déjà l'équipe à ce moment là, et quand j'ai appris qu'elle était décédée, j'ai été très attristée, sans même la connaître, je pense que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

**Ziva **: et avec Christophe ?

**Emilie **: oui ?

**Ziva **: vous êtes seulement partenaires ?

**Emilie **: oui enfin maintenant ! Mais nous avons eu une relation qui n'a pas du tout tenue

Puis voyant que Ziva se fermait elle ajouta

**Emilie**: mais tu sais Ziva, Christophe et moi, nous ne sommes pas Tony et toi et entre vous je suis sûre que ça marcherait !

**Ziva :** quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

**Emilie **: je suis profileuse alors n'essaies pas de nier et si j'ai un conseil, ne le laisse pas t'échapper parce que tu as peur, ce serait trop bête !! Et la vie est trop courte pour se poser des questions.

Ziva réfléchit à cette dernière parole.

_Même moment, au bar._

**Tony **: Sacré partenaire que tu as là

**Christophe **: oh la tu n'imagines même pas ! La tienne est pas mal non plus, vieux !

**Tony :** oui mais elle est capable de tuer avec un trombone !

**Christophe **: Emilie, elle c'est avec un bouchon de stylo !!

**Tony **: je vois ! Et elle et toi, Vous… ? Lui demanda t'il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

**Christophe :** oui on a !...il y a longtemps

**Tony :** Et ça n'a pas tenu ?

**Christophe **: non nous étions jeunes et en fait j'ai une phobie de l'engagement, elle en a beaucoup souffert, je m'en suis voulu et nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole pendant trois ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans mon service et qu'on devienne coéquipiers

**Tony :** Et maintenant ?

**Christophe **: ben disons qu'elle est plus forte et que je ne veux pas recommencer mes conneries

**Tony **: mais tu l'aimes toujours ?

**Christophe **: non enfin peut être dans un sens, de toute façon, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir encore et elle est passée totalement à autre chose. Tout ce qui nous reste, ce sont certains goûts musicaux.

**Tony **: ça c'est toi qui le dit !! Ah les femmes !!

**Christophe :** Ziva et toi ?

**Tony :** ah non non nous c'est strictement professionnel

**Christophe :** c'est ça !! Je suis un profiler je te rappelle !

**Tony **: et ?

**Christophe :** eh ben soit tu te voiles la face, soit tu ne le sais pas encore mais cette nana, tu l'as dans la peau et un jour, je l'espère pour vous en tout cas, vous sauterez le pas !

**Tony :** c'est ça et Ziva m'enfoncera un trombone dans la carotide !

**Christophe **: tu verras ce que je dis ! Bon elles nous regardent alors on devrait y retourner, dit-il après avoir payé les consommations

_De retour à la table _

**Christophe** : Alors les filles on ne vous a pas trop manqué ?

**Emilie** : je te vois trop souvent pour ça !!

**Tony :** vous parliez de nous ?

**Ziva :** non ! Pourquoi vous parliez de nous ?

**Christophe **: non enfin…

**Emilie**, le fixant dans les yeux : tu lui as raconté tes exploits d'il y a 5 ans maintenant ?

Le malaise se fit pesant et Christophe regarda Tony comme pour lui demander de l'aide.

**Tony :** bien ! à la nôtre et à la fabuleuse équipe que nous formerons ces deux prochaines semaines

**Emilie, Ziva, Christophe et Tony** : Tchin !!

**Abby **: eh vous auriez pu nous attendre !!

Tout le reste de la troupe venait d'arriver. Ils prirent place, se commandèrent à boire.

La soirée passa paisiblement de chamailleries en éclats de rire et de regards moqueurs en regards amoureux

**Tony **: bien, alors vous deux qui nous fait un portrait de Ziva ?

**Emilie **: personne

**Tony** : allez ce sera drôle !!

**Christophe** : secret professionnel Tony

**Tony** : Et comment on saura que vous êtes réellement doués ?

**Emilie **: bien je vous propose un marché :- chacun de vous pourra venir nous voir l'un ou l'autre et nous demander en privé de faire son portrait psychologique, il pourra juger si oui ou non nous sommes doués, ok ?

**Tony :** OK…

**Gibbs :** marché correct

**Emilie **: et j'espère que vous me le demanderez, agent Gibbs

**Gibbs **: et comment !!!!, où et quand, vous verrez bien

**Emilie **: mais je vous connais et je sais déjà où !!

**Gibbs **: où ?

Emilie lui glissa à l'oreille : « dans l'ascenseur entre l'étage 5 et 6 !! »

Gibbs sourit ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait vu juste, un point pour elle !

La soirée tira à sa fin.

Gibbs raccompagna Jenny, Abby et Ducky tandis que Tony ramena les français et Ziva.

Arrivés devant leurs hôtels, Christophe et sa partenaire saluèrent chaleureusement Tony et Ziva et entrèrent dans le hall.

Christophe siffla d'admiration en entrant dans le lieu illuminé de grands lustres à pampilles.

**Christophe :** wouah !! alors là ils nous ont gâtés !!

**Emilie **: je trouve aussi !

**Christophe **: tu crois que le mini bar est compris dans la suite

**Emilie :** bien sûr sauf que la note sera retirée de ta prochaine paye

**Christophe **: non tu crois

**Emilie **: hum hum !! Alors tu as la chambre 16 et moi la 17

**Christophe **: parce qu'on a pas la même ?!

**Emilie **: et pourquoi on aurait la même chambre ?!

**Christophe **: ben je ne sais pas à Bordeaux, l'an dernier, on avait la même

**Emilie :** nous étions en mission je te signale et on était censé être mariés !!

**Christophe **: oui et quelle mission, j'en garde un très bon souvenir !!

Emilie lui sourit espièglement et finit par lui pincer la peau près des côtes.

**Christophe **: je te paie un dernier verre au bar de l'hôtel, juste pour me faire pardonner ?

**Emilie **: pourquoi pas !!

ils avaient passé une bonne heure à discuter et juste avant de rentrer dans leurs chambres respectives, Christophe lui sourit. Elle entrait dans sa chambre mais Christophe l'interpela :

**Christophe** : Emilie ?!

**Emilie **: Oui ?!

**Christophe **: je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé, sincèrement

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire et il conclut : « pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ! »

en seule réponse, elle lui sourit timidement avant de s'éclypser dans sa chambre


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le 3__ème__ chapitre bien que je ne sache même pas si les deux premiers vous ont plu parce que vous ne me laissez pas de reviews ! sbnif ! _

_bref, NCIS ne m'appartient, les personnages de la série non plus mais Emilie et Christophe si !! l'idée aussi !_

_bonne lecture_

**CHAP III : Enfin de l'action**

_Open space des bureaux du NCIS_

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le couple français qui visiblement venait encore de se chamailler. En effet, Christophe se frottait les côtes et grimaçait comme pour faire passer sa douleur.

**Emilie **: Bonjour Mac Gee, Ziva, Gibbs !

**Ziva & Mac Gee** : salut vous deux !!

**Gibbs **: vous n'êtes pas en avance !

**Emilie** : non mais nous ne sommes pas en retard non plus !!

Gibbs fut interloqué que la jeune femme ose rétorquer mais sourit intérieurement car il adorait les personnes à forte personnalité et celle-ci lui rappelait Ziva.

**Tony **: salut tout le monde

**Gibbs **: DiNozzo tu es en retard !!

**Tony** : euh désolé patron mais les embouteillages, tu sais…et il arrêta son explication vaseuse en croisant le regard meurtrier de Gibbs

**Tony **: je vais m'asseoir !!

Christophe se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de Ziva, et appuya ses mains pour se pencher face à la jeune femme.

**Christophe : **Puisqu'il n'y a pas de mission, tu pourrais peut être m'emmener faire le tour de la ville !

Ziva ne disait rien mais souriait tout en lui faisant signe de se retourner. Christophe hésita une seconde et finalement se retrouva face à Gibbs.

Celui –ci lui asséna un coup derrière la tête

Emilie souriait et se disait que Gibbs l'avait vengé elle aussi de son infidélité, même si ce n'en était pas vraiment une, vu qu'ils étaient séparés depuis 5 ans.

Tony se rapprocha du français, lui posa la main chaleureusement sur l'épaule et lui lança : « ça y est Gibbs te considère vraiment de la famille !! Bienvenu au NCIS »

**Christophe **: je suis flatté ! répondit-il tout en se massant la tête.

**Gibbs** : tout le monde en route, meurtre d'un civil dans une maison de la marine !!

Tous saisirent leurs armes et insignes, français pour les uns et américains pour les autres.

Ziva avait conduit et Christophe avait cru pendant l'espace de cette demie heure qu'il mourrait, trois fois de suite !!

Emilie ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça quand aux autres, ils en avaient pris leur partie à défaut de pouvoir en prendre l'habitude.

Gibbs avait profité du trajet pour leur faire un topo et avait fait jurer aux français de n'intervenir qu'à ses ordres.

Sortis de leur « cercueil roulant », comme l'avait surnommé Tony, l'équipe du NCIS se dirigea vers la maison tandis que les profileursrestèrent en retrait non loin de la voiture.

Gibbs fit signe à Mac Gee de le suivre et à Tony et Ziva d'occuper la porte de devant. Emilie admirait la maison, plutôt petite mais coquette, d'où aucun bruit ne s'échappait.

L'équipe du NCIS fit le tour et appelèrent les profilers quand elle fut sécurisée.

**Gibbs : « **Tony , les voisins, Christophe avec lui ! Ziva , empreintes et fluides, aidée par Emilie, Mac Gee, tu fouilles l'ordi qui est dans l'entrée, je monte relever les empreintes à l'étage et parler à la personne qui a appelé. »

**Ziva **: qu'est ce que ça t'inspire ?

**Emilie **: bien alors….maison impeccable, quelqu'un d'ordonné voir maniaque, peut être des problèmes de l'enfance ou de santé, beaucoup de DVD et jeu vidéo, un adulte coincé dans un corps d'homme

**Ziva **: comme Tony !!

**Emilie **: oui sauf que Tony, c'est seulement à cause de sa peur de s'engager et ça n'a rien d'anormal !!

**Ziva **: Ah bon, à 32 ans c'est normal ?

**Emilie **: oui quand on sait ce que je sais de lui

**Ziva :** c'est-à-dire ?

**Emilie** : désolée, secret professionnel !!

**Ziva **: au sujet du marché d'hier soir, je veux bien que tu me dises ce que tu as conclut de moi

**Emilie **: bien ! Alors, Ziva… une femme battante et honorable à qui je confierai ma vie sans problème !

**Ziva **: flattée !!

**Emilie **: un sale caractère qui cache une grande douleur et une très grande sensibilité, je pense que tu aimerais qu'on voit cette partie de toi mais que te sentir dévoilée et par la même occasion vulnérable, te dégoûte

**Ziva **: pas faux

**Emilie** : pas faux ?!!

**Ziva **: vrai !

**Emilie **: bien !! Par contre, tu fais exactement ce que tu reproches à Tony

**Ziva **: quoi ?

**Emilie **: la peur de l'engagement !!

**Ziva **: j'étais engagée dans le Mossad et maintenant je suis engagée dans le NCIS

**Emil**ie : pas cet engagement là ! L'engagement amoureux et c'est ce qui fait que tu n'as jamais rien dévoilé à Tony

**Ziva** : arrêtes tu hallucine sur ma relation avec Tony !

**Emilie **: oh non et crois moi, il n'y a pas besoin d'être profiler pour le voir !!

Ziva rougit à l'idée que les autres puissent s'en rendre compte surtout Tony. Mais non s'il l'avait su, il lui aurait déjà fait des remarques.

Emilie interrompit ses pensées: « et si tu te dis que si Tony s'en était rendu compte il t'aurait déjà charié avec ça, bien en fait il n'a rien vu parce que ça l'obligerait à admettre que lui aussi t'aime !! »

Emilie sourit en voyant qu'elle avait une fois de plus vu juste et que Ziva était bluffée. Cette dernière sentait que cette jeune femme là deviendrait bien plus qu'une collègue, elle serait une amie et il valait mieux vu qu'elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

**Tony **: eh bien je constate que ce n'était pas ton premier interrogatoire

**Christophe :** je suis profiler donc non ce n'était pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier.

**Tony :** exact !

Puis Tony fixa le sol et semblait perplexe comme si quelque chose le turlupinait. Il se décida enfin à demander à son nouveau collègue « Dis moi, tu pourrais me faire la fameuse analyse qu'Emilie nous a proposée hier soir ?

**Christophe :** maintenant ?

**Tony :** oui pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

**Christophe :** si bien sûr alors…quelqu'un d'honnête et droit qui est un très bon agent parce que tu allie le courage et la fidélité, en tout cas au travail.

tony le contemplait et attendait avec impatience une faille afin de prouver que le profilage ne peut pas être une science exacte,Christophe continuait : « ton instabilité auprès des femmes vient du fait que tu ne veux pas t'attacher parce que jusque là, toutes les personnes que tu as aimé ce sont éloignées de toi : tes parents, Kate »

Voyant Tony se décomposer sur place il marqua une pose : «J'ai tort ?

**Tony :** non mais c'est juste que personne ne m'avait reparlé de Kate depuis 2 ans…depuis qu'elle est partie

**Christophe :** oui et je sais que toi tu voudrais en parler parce que tu ne veux pas oublier et pour le moment tu crois qu'il n'y a plus que toi pour te rappeler mais je te jure que non, Gibbs, s'il est devenu si sévère c'est simplement pour vous préserver et pas pour vous ennuyer

**Tony :** tu crois ?

**Christophe :** oui je crois mais pour en revenir à toi, si tu considères Gibbs comme ton père, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il t'a appris tout ce que tu sais, c'est parce qu'il a l'autorité que tu aurais voulu que ton père ait envers toi, une autorité juste dans laquelle on soulève autant les erreurs que les choses bien et pour conclure, tu as peur de Ziva parce que si elle et toi vous concrétisiez, tu te dis qu'elle te quitterait d'une façon ou d'une autre

Tony : non !! tu te…

**Gibbs :** eh je dois vous envoyer une invitation ?! En voiture on rentre !!

Christophe lui tapa sur l'omoplate et partit en souriant, laissant le pauvre Tony complètement perdu dans ses pensées.


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS ne m'appartient toujours pas ! seuls Emilie et Christophe sont sortis de mon imagination !!

J'attends vos reviews, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut et du coup je ne sais pas si je dois conntinuer !! merci

**CHAP IV Mourir comme on a vécu**

Toute la troupe était rentrée au bureau et Emilie était descendue au labo pour donner du travail à Abby.

Gibbs lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait voir le corps ramené à la morgue de Ducky mais elle avait décliné l'invitation parce que premièrement ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour établir le profil de la victime et que de plus, la vue des cadavres la répugnait profondément.

**Emilie **: Abby j'ai du travail pour toi de la part de Gibbs

**Abby **: cool je commençait de m'ennuyer ferme et mes bébés aussi !!

**Emilie :** tiens je me suis dit que tu en aurais sûrement besoin », lui dit-elle en lui tendant un gobelet XXL de caf pow.

**Abby :** oh merci !! Dis moi Emilie, tu crois que si je parle à mes ordinateurs et que je bois tous ces trucs, c'est parce que je suis folle ?!

**Emilie **: non t'inquiètes pas et même pour te dire, tu es bien plus équilibrée que la plupart des humains !!

**Abby **: c'est vrai ?

**Emilie **: je te jure

**Abby :** Et tu veux bien me faire mon portrait ?!

**Emilie :** avec plaisir.

Emilie se lança dans un portrait psychologique de Abby, de son caractère à sa façon de se vêtir sans omettre ses sentiments vis-à-vis de ses collègues et quand elle conclut, Abby semblait être totalement satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**Emilie **: voilà !! Bon je dois remonter, ils vont me chercher

**Abby :** oui merci et je dois dire que tu es très douée

En arrivant dans l'open space, elle constata que Christophe et Mac Gee était en retrait et en voyant le regard perplexe de Tim, elle se dit, à juste titre qu'il venait de se faire analyser.

Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau qui lui avait été prêté quand Gibbs leur lança : « on repart, une femme menace de se faire exploser dans la maison que nous avons vu ce matin !!

**Tony :** mais à quoi ça sert qu'on mette des rubans jaunes s'ils les contournent à chaque fois !!

**Ziva **: pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi !! »

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers l'ascenseur mais Gibbs y entraîna Emilie et fit signe aux autres de prendre l'escalier.

**Gibbs :** bien allez y dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de moi

Emilie fut surprise que Gibbs choisissent ce moment là alors qu'ils étaient pressés mais elle constata qu'il ne bloquait pas l'ascenseur. Il avait trouvé ce stratagème pour qu'elle n'ait pas eu raison hier. Elle en conclut qu'elle avait approximativement 30 seconde pour faire son diagnostic.

**Emilie **: bien ! Juste, loyal, honnête, instable, sensible, exigeant, maniaque…

Emilie enchaînait les adjectifs sans s'expliquer parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps et sans quitter le regard de Gibbs ; Elle l'avait trop longtemps analysé pour se laisser déstabiliser aujourd'hui et en plus, il lui rappelait énormément son propre patron.

**Emilie **: tyrannique, drôle, vif d'esprit. Voilà, alors ma note ?

Gibbs se contenta de sourire et sortit de l'ascenseur. Emilie savait qu'elle avait vu juste et pas besoin qu'il lui confirme pour ça.

Le trajet fut moins tumultueux car Tony avait pris le volant en prétextant qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de remplir le constat si Ziva avait un accident !

Arrivés devant la maison, les voisins étaient là agglutinés devant la maison.

Tony et Emilie les faisaient reculer puis Gibbs les appela à la rescousse.

La bombe était artisanale et personne ne se trouvait dans la maison. Ziva voulait la désactiver mais Gibbs lui dit de sortir parce que la faible intensité qu'elle produirait ne ferait que détruire une pièce et que dans la mesure où le quartier était sécurisé, personne ne saurait blessé.

Tout le monde sortait quand l'explosion retentit. Tous se précipitèrent à terre, Tony cacha le corps de Ziva avec le sien.

Gibbs se releva précipitamment : « Mais bon D.ieu, la minuterie indiquait encore 10 minutes !! On a été piégés !! Mac Gee avec moi !! » Cria t-il en apercevant une femme s'enfuir

Christophe se releva et constata qu'Emilie n'était pas là.

**Christophe :** Emilie !!

Il se précipitait vers la maison qui brûlait mais Tony attrapa son bras pour le retenir

**Tony **: non, c'est en feu, tu ne peux rien faire

Le regard de Christophe devint à la fois noir et rempli d'angoisse

**Christophe :** si c'était Ziva, tu ne la laisserais pas à l'intérieur alors laisses moi aller la chercher !!

Tony lâcha prise parce qu'il savait que le français avait raison.

En deux secondes, le jeune homme fut hors de vue de Tony et Ziva. Ces deux là se tenaient la main pour s'encourager mutuellement.

On entendait la sirène des pompiers au loin mais une partie de la charpente céda.

C'était fini et les français n'étaient pas ressortis

**Gibbs :** où sont-ils ?

Le regard des ses deux agents suffirent. Il s'assit par terre, ses jambes ne le tenaient plus.

Deux heures plus tard, les corps furent sortis. Le chef des pompiers s'approcha : « les corps sont intactes, ils sont morts asphyxiés. On les a retrouvés blottis l'un contre l'autre »

Tony dit à voix haute : « ils sont morts comme ils ont vécus : amoureux l'un de l'autre »


	5. Chapter 5

_NCIS n'est pas à moi : ben non, dommage mais bon !!_

_Je vous supplie de me laisser des reviews même méchantes je prends, juste pour savoir si je dois ou non persévérer….si c'est foutu d'avance je laisse tomber._

_Voilà normalement c'est l'avant dernier chapitre._

**CHAP V : « PUISQUE TU PARS »**

Tous étaient rentrés au local du NCIS et s'étaient regroupés dans l'open space…sauf le Docteur Mallard qui pour la seconde fois de sa vie devait autopsier des personnes qu'il connaissait et qu'il appréciait en plus.

Ils avaient ramené la femme et n'avaient pas peiné à lui faire avouer la raison d'un tel massacre. Mais même l'explication ne pouvait les soulager. Quelle explication pouvait-on trouver à la mort de deux des siens à peine âgés de plus de 30 ans.

Abby s'était blottie auprès de Tony afin de se faire consoler. 2 jours seulement 2 jours qu'elle avait connu les jeunes profilers mais ils avaient tissés de vrais liens et elle aurait aimé approfondir leurs relations.

Ziva regardait dans le vide et se demandait pourquoi la vie avait été aussi cruelle avec ces deux-là. Bien que ne les connaissant peu, elle avait vite compris qu'ils étaient des personnes d'honneur et que la vie leur avait été arrachée injustement.

Tony regrettait de ne pas avoir retenu le jeune homme. Mais son regard l'avait tellement glacé qu'il l'avait laissé partir. En même temps si Christophe avait survécu et pas Emilie, l'aurait-il accepté ? Comment aurait-il réagi ? Il avait eu raison, si ça avait été Ziva et non Emilie, Tony y aurait été et ce seraient leurs deux corps sur la table de Ducky.

Tony regardait Ziva tentait de déceler ses pensées. Il savait que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient merveilleusement accordées : si proches dans leurs caractères et si différentes également.

Gibbs, ne tenant pas en place se dirigea vers la morgue de Ducky.

« Mes chers enfants, je ne puis que dire que c'est la malchance aidée par une femme désespérée qui vont ont tués. Christophe et Emilie, vous étiez en excellente santé et ça me rend d'autant plus triste que vous soyez partis si jeunes ! »

**Gibbs **: Ducky ?

**Ducky **: Ah Gibbs ! Si tu viens pour connaître la cause du décès, eh ben c'est bien l'asphyxie.

**Gibbs :** d'accord mais je ne venais pas pour ça spécialement. Je voudrais rester seul avec eux, s'il te plait

**Ducky **: bien sûr Jethro, je vous laisse.

Gibbs se tourna vers le corps de Christophe. Sa mâchoire était crispée et il serrait ses poings comme pour exorciser sa tristesse « Agent Lion, vous êtes partis trop tôt et de manière stupide !! Je vous aurais certainement proposé un boulot avec nous, si seulement…. »

Puis Jethro se tourna vers Emilie. Ses cheveux étaient étalés tel un soleil autour de son visage pâle. Elle était jolie et Gibbs lui caressa la joue et lui murmura : « je te donne 19/20….tu aurais eu 20 si tu était restée en vie ! » **(1)**

Trois jours plus tard, tous se retrouvaient dans une église…même Ziva voulait dire au revoir à ses amis.

Gibbs s'était battu bec et ongle pour obtenir que les agents aient un enterrement fédéral et qu'ils soient inhumés côte à côte bien qu'ils ne fussent ni amants ni mariés.

« Je vous dis que ces deux là veulent rester ensemble pour l'éternité !! …mais quelle meilleure preuve d'amour ? Il est mort pour la sauver bon sang !!! »

Il avait réussi comme toujours !

Le prêtre avait relaté leurs vies l'un après l'autre puis avait laissé place aux revoirs.

Des dizaines de personnes s'avançaient vers les cercueils, certains faisaient leur signe de croix et d'autres embrassaient les cercueils. Deux femmes pleuraient toutes les larmes de leurs corps au premier rang et Gibbs passa les saluer chaleureusement.

Une chanson française passait. Ziva n'était pas très douée en français mais elle comprit que la chanson parlait d'un départ. Elle attendait impatiemment son tour et ne rêvait que de sortir de cet atmosphère oppressant, elle sentait que les larmes lui montaient et elle ne voulait pas que les autres la voit faiblir.

Elle repensait inlassablement à une des paroles d'Emilie : « la vie est trop courte Ziva, ne le laisse pas passer »

Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait le sens profond de cette simple phrase.

Tony écoutait la chanson. Il se souvint de la soirée au bar où Christophe lui avait parlé de sa relation avec Emilie

_Flashback :_

_**Christophe :**__ Tout ce qui nous reste ceux sont certains goûts musicaux_

_Plus tard, Tony lui avait demandé : « Et quels goût musicaux ?_

_**Christophe **__: un chanteur en fait, français très connu chez nous, il écrit des chansons magnifiques pour lui et pour pleins d'autres artistes !! Et quand nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur une radio à écouter dans la voiture, eh ben on met son CD !!! Je te ferai écouter un jour »_

Tony ne pensait pas que ce serait dans ces circonstances là. Il dit au revoir à ses nouveaux amis et ajouta en direction du cercueil de Christophe : je te jure que je vais suivre tes conseils »

_**« Puisque tu pars, dans ton histoire, gardes en mémoire, notre au revoir…puisque tu pars »**_

**A suivre….**

**(1) référence au portait qu'Emilie a fait de Gibbs, chapitre IV**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voilà voilà ultime chapitre de cette fic !!**_

_**Laissez vos reviews s'il vous plait ça me ferait vraiment beaucoup plaisir**_

**CHAP VI : Ils nous ont tant appris !!**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Christophe et Emilie avait disparus.

La routine revenait petit à petit, d'enquêtes en enquêtes.

Mais les comportements de chacun avait un peu changés : Gibbs était devenu plus cool, Mac Gee était moins peureux et se faisait respecter, Ducky parlait de moins en moins du passé et de plus en plus du présent, ziva devenait plus docile et douce et Tony….

**Tony :** Ziva, tu fais quoi après le boulot ?

**Ziva** : ben je sais pas pourquoi ?

**Tony :** je me disais que tu ne connaissais peut être pas encore tout Washington et je voulais savoir si un bon guide te tentait ?

**Ziva :** pourquoi pas », elle avait hésité mais c'était dit que ça faisait longtemps après tout qu'elle attendait de se retrouver seule avec lui, hors du boulot

Comme convenu, Tony était venu la chercher vers 20h.

Ils avaient été dans une pizzéria plutôt sympa et se promenaient maintenant dans les rues. Tony semblait un peu contrarié et ziva se risqua : « tu semble perturbé, ça ne va pas ?

Tony : si je repense juste à…quelqu'un

Ziva : oh et à qui ?

Tony : les français

Ziva : ah toi aussi tu penses à eux ?! moi aussi très souvent, j'aurai voulu les connaître un peu mieux

Tony : je me dis qu'ils nous ont quand même beaucoup apporté : regardes, même Gibbs est moins exigeant

Ziva : c'est vrai

Tony : Ils nous ont beaucoup apporté

Ziva : oui effectivement.

Comme Tony se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser, Ziva lui demanda : « qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Tony : j'écoute les conseils d'un ami !!

C'est alors que là au milieu de la rue, ils ne semblèrent ne faire plus qu'un. Ce baiser était si passionné et en même temps si logique que Ziva voulait que cet instant soit éternel.

Quand leur étreinte fût calmée, Tony apposa son front contre celui de la jeune Israëlienne et la regarda dans les yeux.

Ziva lui sourit et ajouta simplement : « Ils nous ont apporté bien plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer ! »

**FIN**


End file.
